


sit with me for a while

by morklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mark is whipped, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morklee/pseuds/morklee
Summary: throughout the many years mark lee has lived next to lee donghyuck, mark has witnessed and experienced so many things.a.k.a: mark finds donghyuck drunk on his rooftop one night and decides to keep him company.





	sit with me for a while

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck is good for the soul. god bless

it was around 1 in the morning when mark finally made it into his neighborhood from work on a friday night. rap was blearing through his headphones as he walked down the side walk, mentally cursing himself for giving into jaemin’s sob story and taking up his shift _again_.

 _”hyung! i totally forgot that i had a tutoring session tonight! please help me out, dude! this’ll be the last time, i swear!”_ jaemin’s voice echoed through mark’s head, making him scoff. _who even has a tutoring session in the middle of the freaking night, anyways?_

mark made it down his street and he was about to walk down his drive way when he noticed something strange about the house across from his, as there was a _person on top of it._

and it wasn’t just any person on any ol’ house, oh no. it was the lee family’s house and it was none other than lee donghyuck sitting on top of the roof, mark established as he walked closer and taking a headphone out of his ear. the closer mark got, the more he noticed that donghyuck was sitting with his eyes fluttered closed, his body angled in such a way that it was almost as if he was soaking in non-existent sun rays that would warm his honey skin.

mark would walk all the way to the front lawn before donghyuck would notice him. his eyes peeked open and a huge smile spread across his face, causing a sheepish smile to tug at mark’s lips.

”mark hyung!” donghyuck yelled, “come sit with me!”

”hyuck, what are you doing up there?” mark laughed, looking around for the way he managed to get onto the roof and then his eyes landed on a ladder that was propped up next to the side of the house.

”i’ll tell you if you come up here.” donghyuck giggled and mark let out a small breath and hung his head. _he was actually going to risk breaking his neck for his stupidly cute neighbor._

in mark’s humble opinion, climbing up the rusty ladder was terrifying, but he put on his best poker face once he finally made it to the top, knowing full well that donghyuck wouldn’t let him live it down if he showed how scared he really was at the moment. and then he was actually _on_ the roof, which was a completely different hurdle.

oh so carefully, mark scooted across the brick tiles, and sat himself right next to hyuck. he could now notice his bright red cheeks and the remnants of soju on his breath which explained the absence of snarky comments mark usually received from hyuck.

“i had a few drinks with jeno and renjunnie and my parents would _kill_ me if i came home tipsy like this, so i’m waiting to sober up a bit.” explained donghyuck, and mark couldn’t help but smile at his logic, which actually made sense.

”ah.” mark breathed, looking off into sky, “then you wouldn’t mind if i keep you company?”

”nope.” hyuck smiled, popping the ‘p’. mark then began to rummage for something in his backpack and pulled out a half-empty water bottle.

”here,” he mumbled while handing him the water, “i think this’ll help.” hyuck flashed him a heart stopping smile and took a generous swig. _(mark would be lying if he said his heart didn’t almost explode just then)._

it then took approximately 10 more seconds for donghyuck to chug the rest of the water and then hand the empty bottle back to mark with his cheeks full of water. mark giggled at the sight, taking the bottle from him and then poking one of his warm, puffed out cheeks with a finger.

to mark’s dismay, instead of swallowing, donghyuck then proceed to gargle the water in his mouth and then spit it off the roof, watching it splat onto the concrete of his driveway below, all the while mark was groaning in disgust.

”does my breath smell like soju?” hyuck suddenly asked and then leaned in super close to mark’s face, giving him zero time process anything and then exhaled.

mark fought off the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks at their sudden closeness and mumbled, “uh, no, not really.” hyuck smiled at his answer and layed down om his back on the surely uncomfortable tiles with one leg propped up and the other hanging off the roof, but hyuck let out a sigh that made it sound as if he was in pure bliss.

”how’s school goin’?” donghyuck mumbled and mark positioned himself to lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

”alright.” he answered truthfully, “i just can’t wait for it to be over, though... how about you, hyuck, hows _your_ school going?””

donghyuck let out a dramatic sigh, “same for me as well. i’m sick of the same-old, same-old.” mark often wondered what it’d be like to go to the same school as hyuck. as kids, it absolutely crushed them when they heard the news that they’d be going to different high schools, but they made other friends and still saw each other often.

suddenly, donghyuck sat up. by now the bright red blush that was on his face subsided into a small tint.

”oh god, the migraine’s starting to kick in.” he grumbles, rubbing his head.

”hyuck, you should go inside now.” mark mumbled, “take some aspirin and get some rest.”

hyuck sighed dramatically, “i guess you’re right.”

the two boys managed to _safely_ navigate down the ladder (but not without hyuck yelling at mark to go faster) and then they were both standing on hyuck’s front lawn.

”thanks staying with me, mark.” hyuck said, looking off into the side. _tipsy hyuck_ , mark noted, _was a lot bolder and nicer (he even called mark ‘hyung’)._

”it was nothing, hyuck, i wanted to stay with you.” mark smiled.

the next thing that happened went by so fast that mark didn’t even have time to react. two soft, soft lips were pressed against the apple of his cheek and then the owner of the lips bolted to his front door while yelling a really fast and jumbled version of: “bye mark, see you tommorow!”

all of mark’s speech was caught in his throat, as he stood on the grass, a hand touching his tomato-red cheek that hyuck had _kissed_. mark walked all the way to his own lawn before letting out a squeal of happiness as he fished out his house key and opened the door.

that night as he layed in bed, he took out his phone and tapped hyuck’s icon on his messenger.

_‘hey, would you by any chance want to get coffee sometime???’_

mark was furiously hugging his pillow as he waited for hyuck to respond. dread slowly began to fill him as time ticked by but then his phone buzzed.

_‘mark, you’re stupid but yes, i would love to get coffee w you’_

in the dark of his room, mark let out another embarrassing squeal as he re-read hyuck’s message over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first lil blurb-drabble thingy and i’m really sorry if it like doesn’t make sense!!! but anyways, thank you for reading it hehehe


End file.
